fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
List of The Heroictacular Rainbow Episodes
The lists of episodes from the Disney XD series, The Heroictacular Rainbow. SEASON ONE: # Rainbow Begins ' #* STORY PLOT: Damian Royne, an young adult, has find himself on a life changing adventure where he find a strange Rainbow mask and puts its on which he become a superhero. Than, he soon find himself battling the destruction powerhouse, Destructia. #* INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Damian Royne/Rainbow, Craig Cox, Officer Laraine Parks, Detective Russell Royne, Commissioner Max Jamieson, Destructia, Darkyl # '''Attack of the Elemental Siblings ' #* STORY PLOT: As Damian begins trying balance both a normal person while also being Rainbow, an mysterious shadow-hooded stranger breaks free six elemental-powered siblings, know as the Elemental Siblings, to find and kills Rainbow, who than cannot uses his six elemental powers due to them draining his powers. Now, he must defeats them with or without his elemental powers. #* INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Professor Roderick Banners, Mrs. Davenport, Michelle Rogers # 'Wings of the Cockatoo ' #* STORY PLOT: An bullied scientist, Dr. Mitchell Parkinson, creates a cockatoo-like armor suit to seek vengeance on the one who bullies him. As Rainbow try to stop him, the Cockatoo was giving a strange crystal by an shadow-hooded stranger which may not only de-due his powers, but, nearly killing him. Now, Rainbow must find a way of how to defeats the villain without being killed while trying to helps Craig of asking Michelle on a date! #* INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Dr. Brian Stack, Dr. Mitchell Parkinson/Cockatoo #* TRIVIA: During his encounter with Cockatoo, Rainbow knowing that he's half-human. # 'Going Fasts ' #* STORY PLOT: Pretty thug, Madeline "Maddie" Strand find herself being giving a suit by the shadow-hooded stranger which can gives her superhuman speed, who than calls herself, Speedy and challenge Rainbow, who at the time trying to understand what he really is, to a race. #* INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Madeline "Maddie" Strand/Speedy, Crime Lord # 'Dark Rainbow's Strikes! ' #* STORY PLOt: As Damian try to have a talk to dad, he find a note that he left which said that he want him to be the place that he first met his mom, who he never see in his entire life. As he try to make it, he's attacked by the shadow hooded stranger who than reveal himself to be a being from another dimension, named Darkyl, who transform into a dark version of Rainbow, named Dark Rainbow. Now, Rainbow facing his most greatest enemy yet... #* INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Dark Rainbow # '''Origins #* STORY PLOT: After being saved by his dad and defeat Dark Rainbow from the previous episode, Russell takes Damian to the place where he first meet his mother, a abandoned church tower, which Damian find a inter-dimensional portal where he enter a dimension called Colorotopia where he met his mother, Rella and his sister, Rainbrella. Than, Dark Rainbow attacks, along with a vengeful Destructia. #* INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Rella, Rainbrella/Rudy Royne/Lady Rainbow, Commander Goldan #* TRIVIA: Rainbow learn his parentage and his sister, Rainbrella become a member of the main cast as Lady Rainbow. # Sibling Loves #* STORY PLOT: As Rainbow and Lady Rainbow starting hanging out together, Rainbrella begins having trouble of fitting in as a human. Than, the two begins working together when the Elemental Siblings returns and seek vengeance on Rainbow. # The Dark Challengers, Pt. 1 ' #* STORY PLOT: While on patrol, Rainbow and Lady Rainbow encounter ninjas who are stealing objects who are just happens to be ancient weapons from ancient Japan. The Royne Family make a family trip to Tokyo where they encounter wealthy businessman, Shishizuka Makishita, who told them about the Dark Challengers, being led by the evil ninja, the Neo Ninja, who previous killing his father and steals the objects to unleashed an great live. Rainbow and Lady Rainbow set out to find and stop the Neo Ninja from taking over the world. But, start to soon realizing that Neo Ninja is more that what Shishizuka said about him... #* INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Kaisuke Akishiba/Neo Ninja, Shishizuka Makishita/Master Komodo Drako, Moka Makishita/Colonel Golden Phoenix, Shinobi Challengers # '''The Dark Challengers, Pt. 2 ' #* STORY PLOT: With his sister and father being captured by Master Komodo Drako, who reveal to be Shishizuka, Rainbow seek helps from the Neo Ninja to stop the Dark Challengers, who they learn that Master Komodo Drako uses the stolen objects to gain ultimate powers. #* INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Lieutenant Shin # '''Nightmarish Troubles #* STORY PLOT: When everyone begin lacking of their sleeps and having nightmares of a monster know as the Blreed, Rainbow and Lady Rainbow goes to sleep and begins battling him. But, soon realize that the Blreed can control their fears and uses it to against them. After being beaten by him, the two gain helps from the guardian of all dreams, Dream. #* INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Dream, Blreed # Enter the Crime Lord #* STORY PLOT: Seeing that Rainbow and Lady Rainbow would destroy his criminal empire, Crime Lord set to take down both Rainbow and Lady Rainbow to his own hands, no matter what!. Meanwhile, the two begins making a surprise for their mother, who coming to Earth. #* TRIVIA: Crime Lord's real name reveal to be Wilson "Will" Normanson # A Adventure Thought Time, Pt. 1 ''' #* STORY PLOT: After foiled a bank robbery, Rainbow and Lady Rainbow find themselves being taken by a strange portal which they seem to find themselves being the place where they parents first met. Confused of why they here, the two soon encounter an robot who claim to be from the 100th century who on a mission to saves Rainbow and Lady Rainbow's parents from Dark Rainbow's descendant, the Black Hood, who set out to kills both Russell and Rella from giving birth to them. #* INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Droid, Blackar Blackson/Black Hood # '''A Adventure Thought Time, Pt. 2 #* STORY PLOT: After saving their parents, Rainbow, Lady Rainbow, and Droid set out to stop Black Hood from stopping Rainbow and Lady Rainbow from being existence. But however, Dark Rainbow arrives and help his descendant of taking down the three heroes. SEASON TWO: # Enter: Treadizer #* STORY PLOT: When the Cockatoo escapes from prison and steal blueprints from his old childhood friend, Brian Stack, who set out to defeat his former friend by becoming Treadizer #* INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Dr. Brian Stack/Treadizer # Boyfriend Trouble #* STORY PLOT: While trying to helping Rainbow of defeating Zeno, Lady Rainbow find herself truly madly in love with Lyle Lynns, an old childhood friend of Damian. #* INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Lyle Lynns, Zeno # Anti-Rainbow #* STORY PLOT: Seeking a way of defeating Rainbow and Lady Rainbow and conquer both realms, Dark Rainbow steals a simple of Rainbow's DNA and mix with his own DNA. But however, the experiment seem begins to somehow backfire on him, thus creating an young 10-year old anti version of Rainbow named "Anti-Rainbow", who seem to turn on him, Rainbow soon begins fighting his opposite clone who just happens to has the same power as him, but in reverse! #* INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Anti-Rainbow # # Something Smell Fishy... #* STORY PLOT: While taking a break from fighting bad guys on the beach, Damian and Rudy find themselves trouble when Destrucia turn the creatures of the sea into semi-humanoid mindless beasts until an being from the ocean named Oceania arrives to stop her. But, can Damian and Rudy find a way of transform into Rainbow and Lady Rainbow without revealing themselves in order to Oceania and defeats Destrucia? #* INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: Oceania # # # # # # # # SEASON THREE: # SEASON FOUR: # SEASON FIVE: # Category:Billy2009 Category:Episodes Category:Lists